Mickey, Donald and Goofy vs. Mordecai, Benson and Rigby
Mickey, Donald and Goofy vs. Mordecai, Benson and Rigby is an episode from Death Battle, featuring Mickey, Donald and Goofy from Mickey Mouse and Mordecai, Benson and Rigby from Regular Show. Description Disney vs. Cartoon Network!, Who of these trios, wich consist of the intelligent, the violent ragers and the clumsy will win? Fights: Mickey vs. Mordecai, Benson vs. Donald and Goofy vs. Rigby Interlude Wiz: There alway trios consisting of the intelligent, the violent ragers and the clumsy. Boomstick: And it is for that reason that we will fight to. Wiz: Mickey, Donald and Goofy, the most famous trio of Disney. Boomstick: And Mordecai, Benson and Rigby, the most famous trio of Nickelodeon. Wiz: I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick. Boomstick: And we are here to analyze your weapons, armors and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle... Team Disney Mickey Wiz: Mickey is the disney mascot. Boomstick: And is the more popular character from the cartoons and he debuted in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie to reemplaze Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Wiz: Mickey has very strenght, he can knock persons more talls than him, can break a piano in the half with a escobe, can raise an obese rabbit from the tall from a man, can alar trees, among others. Boomstick: Mickey owns Toon-Force a law of physics that allows Mickey make crazy thinks, like break underwater and in the space and can create clone from himself. Wiz: Mickey is very faster, can overcome a tornado, can overcome an ostrich, can move in a place where the time don't exist, can dodge bullets and lasers and can equaled Darth Vader and Yoda in a duel from Lightsabers. Boomstick: Mickey is very durable, can endurade the punches from his enemy Pete, can endurade a tornado, can endurade a beating in the boxing from a Kangaroo, all the time smiling and can endured explosions! Wiz: Mickey has weapons like guns, mallets, rapiers, fishing pools that can catch peopls and cakes with dynamite. Boomstick: And Mickey hve a Lightsaber and can use the Force! Wiz: Mickey owns the Sorcerer's Hat, become in Sorcerer Mickey, in the form Mickey can throw fireballs and balls of light, but Mickey never aprended dominate the hat correctly and with the Superhero Machine from Ludwig Von Drake can transform into Super Mickey and Mickey owns fly and super strenght, but the form only hard 10 minutes. Boomstick: And Mickey has the Magic Water, becoming in invencible temporaly and in Epic Mickey, Mickey owns a Magic Paintbrush. Wiz: The Magic Paintbrush have two sustances, the Thinner can erase sustances and the Paint can create things and can recreate sustances erased by the Thinner. Boomstick: And Mickey can break the Fourth Wall and cames out from him, and can flip the frames of the camera and in Kingdom Hearts owns the Star Seeker and th Kingdom Key D, but only the Kingdom Key D appear in the fight. Wiz: Mickey can throw magic spells with the Keyblade, Mini can shrink the opponents, Pearl can shoot balls of light that they lodge the opponent, Stopza can stop the time momentarily, Auto-Teleport can make that Mickey teleports, with Sign of Faith Mickey shoots a tornado befoe than shoot a ray, with the Healing Light he can heal himself and with Mine Shield Mickey can shoot powerful explosive magic traps the opponent. Boomstick: But Mickey have his weaknesses, can feel pain and can be fooled. Wiz: But do not mess with the disney mascot. Mickey: Don't worry there will always be a door to the light. Donald Wiz: Donald is the famous angry duck from disney, friend from Mickey and Goofy. Boomstick: Donald has strenght, can send flying a Shark with a punch and can destroy a house! Wiz: Donald also has Superhuman Rage and when gets angry his strenght increase and can run underwater and can scale Sora in speed and also can return to be erased from the existence and can break the fourth wall and cames out from the cartoon! Boomstick: Donald can endurade the sun's heat and can walk and talk without his head! Wiz: Donald also has Guns, Mallets, and Rapiers and like Double-O-Duck has guns, a laser that can destroy guns and has gliders. Boomstick: Like Maui Mallard has a gun that is good using and like Cold Shadow has a Ninja Staff that also is good using! Wiz: In Kingdom Hearts, Donald has magic spells, with Donald's Fire can attack enemies with fire, with Donald Thunder summons a ray that can electrocute enemies, with Donald Cure can cure himself, with Thundaga attack the area, and with Fantasia can summon smalls but many powerfuls multicolorides explosions. Boomstick: As Paperinik has a laser gun that can burn his enemies, has candies that can give amnesia when are consumeds, and the Crippling Gun can make that the peoples don't can move in some hours. Wiz: The X-Transformer Shield can destroy a block wall with just a punch, can shoot lasers, can shoot the Bradionic Paralyzer Ray that can petrific the enemy forever, has a grappling hook, a extendible arm, and can teleport enemies with the 87bis Teleporter. Boomstick: The shield also has a Holographic Psychocolector that scan the victim's head and make that his worse nightmares can be reality, and Donald can learn about the victim scanning the brain from the victim and giving the information at UNO. Wiz: Donald has a custome named Duck of Doom that is his more powerful custome but need use the Superhero Machine from Ludwig Von Drake and enter in the machine, putting the villain mode, and need that a person presion the bottom to be Duck of Doom. Boomstick: Donald can fly, has superhuman strenght, can destroy the universe is inmune to the temperatures and the space, and shoot rays from his brain that can make that heads explode! Wiz: But Donald has weaknesses, he has his bad temper that can become Donald in a clumsy and has bad luck. Boomstick: But this no is a excuse to messe with Disney's angry duck. Donald: Oh great!, The breakfast! Goofy Wiz: Goofy is the clumsy dog from Disney. Boomstick: This dog is too clumsy! Wiz: Goofy has strenght, can hit a ball with a baseball bat so hard that land in the sun and is faster, can overcome ostrichs and can be launched into a volcano and don't can still pain and was laughing all the time! Boomstick: Goofy also has Toon-Force that allows him break the laws of physics, can transfomrs into a vampire and can create clones of himself! Wiz: Goofy has Rapiers, Guns, Mallets, Fishing Pools that can catch peoples, the Extended-O-Hand, a hand that can grab or hit things and with the Superhero Machine from Ludwig Von Drake can be Super Goofy. Boomstick: Goofy in the form can sretch his body until the moon but just hard 10 minutes and in Kingdom Hearts has a shield that protect Goofy from attacks. Wiz: Goofy can attack enemies with him and give attacks like Goofy Tornado, spin hittng his enemies with his shield several times, Evolution allows Goofy cure himself, Goofy Charge lungs towards the objective, Goofy Bash allows Goofy throw his shield to the objective and grabs the shield, with Rocket jumps making a uppercut. Boomstick: Stun Edge makes a leaping srike that has a change from stunning the opponent, Confusion Strike makes a spinning attack that confuses opponents and Protect makes a barrier that protects from physical attacks in few seconds, and with the Team Work Goofy spin several times like a drill, with both hands in his shield hitting the opponents several times in a black hume! Wiz: Goofy also has Goofy Goobers that becomes Goofy into Super Goof that is like Superman and has powers like superhuman strenght, superhuman speed, flight, super breath, super hearing, x-ray, telescopic vision and invulnerability but his powers are temporaly. Boomstick: But Goofy has his weaknesses, he is very clumsy and his clumsiness can make that he has many problems easy! Wiz: But don't here that messe with the clumsy dog from Disney. (The camera shows Goofy laughing) Team Cartoon Network Mordecai Wiz: Mordecai is the empleade from The Park and is the principal protagonist from Regular Show. Boomstick: Altough sometimes is lazy, he is very cool! Wiz: Mordecai is very strong, is more stronger than Rigby, examples are when Mordecai atravesed a coles door with his punch and he can break a shirt easy, also can break a wall throwing in her and can knock down the Bear of the Death, that is a bear! Boomstick: Mordecai has know of the Death-Known-Do, that can kill a person with a single punch and using attacks like the Death Jump and the Mortal Block and Mordecai in the game Fusion Fall Heroes, can use a rake like a sword! Wiz: Mordecai has Fists of Justice, that are like videogame controls and allows make a powerful damage! Boomstick: Mordecai has a beisbol bat, and has the Realm of Darthom, a Game from Tabble that has Reality Warping and can break the rules from the game and has a knife and the sword of the inmunity, a sword. Wiz: Also Mordecai has The Power, a Keyboard that has Reality Warping and can send things into the Moon and has Basketballs like weapons and with The Basketball Powers can fly until Jupiter in few seconds, The Book of Park Records can make that all that is writed can be real and has very skill in the staring contest that can during hours, and have a combatant skill and is awesome! Boomstick: Altough Mordecai is a little lazy, don't messes with the bird of Regular Show. Mordecai: Ooohhh!!!' ' Benson Wiz: Benson is the angry boss from The Park that is an angry talking gumball machine, that in often gets angry because Mordecai and Rigby are lazy and don't can make his work, and also in this DEATH BATTLE! it's time to discover who is more angry, Donald and Benson. Boomstick: This is a good question... Also, Benson with his rage literally can fly and shoot a sound wave from his mouth and make a great crater in the ground and almost killed he himself when he gets completely angry, THIS IS VERY AWESOME! Wiz: Yea!, Also Benson is very determined, is drummed, and is a Stick Hockey Expert and can endurade Mordecai's punches and can use the Death Known Do! Boomstick: Benson has a Bow and Bow that he use a once to defeat monsters and also has a Motorcycle! Wiz: Also Benson is expert like Bus Driver, is very worker and love the cats and is lonely and he show be a really good slacker! Boomstick: This guy is cool altough is the angry boss from The Park! Wiz: Also Benson is expert in Pinball and is good baterist but he has his weaknesses. Boomstick: Yea, Benson is stingy, is loneliness, has his short temper. Wiz: Benson also has bit patiente, and is very encharged from The Park. Boomstick: And also, Benson never in his life but fired Mordecai and Rigby. Wiz: But this weaknesses don't are good excuses to messe with the angry boss from The Park. Benson: You're fired! Rigby Wiz: Rigby is a empleade from The Park and is the friend from Mordecai and in this DEATH BATTLE! it's time to see who is more clumsy, Rigby or Goofy?. Boomstick: Rigby also has afilade claws and thoots, and can break a wall launching in him and can fight with Mordecai. Wiz: Rigby has the Fists of Justice, the Death Known Do and can use Basketballs like weapons. Boomstick: Rigby also is faster with The Basketball Powers can flight into Jupiter in flew seconds and also has a laser that blind peoples and has Metallic Claws and has the Galaxy Sword. Wiz: This is a sword that has size manipulation and can destroy Jupiter and fly in the galaxy in few seconds! Boomstick: But Rigby has much weaknesses, he no is very smarter... Wiz: And also he is claustrophobic, is lazy and is allergic to eggs. Boomstick: Is physically weak, is allergic to eggs and also is bad in videogames. Wiz: And also is more weaker than Benson and Mordecai. Boomstick: And sometimes is annoying and is like a annoying kid! Wiz: But can Rigby beat Goofy in this fight? Boomtick: Good question. Rigby: Ooohhh! Intermission Wiz: Ok, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate a once for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Ubication: The Park) Mickey, Goofy and Donald was walking happily in The Park, until Benson was angry because Mordecai and Rigby don't make his job. Benson: Remove the leafs or you're fired! Mordecai and Rigby: Ahhhh! Mordecai and Rigby go to remove the leafs, until Mickey, Goofy and Donald walks up Benson. Donald: You can stop for scream! Goofy: Yea! Mickey: Is very annoying that you screams! Benson: I don't can because 2 slackers don't can make his job! Donald: Just shut up! Benson gets angry and hits Donald into the face, but Donald angry push Benson into a wall. Mordecai and Rigby: Benson! Mordecai and Rigby runs trying to attack Donald but Mickey kicks Mordecai in aside and Goofy hits Rigby into the ground. Then both trios put in his combat positions. FIGHT! Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles